


Tomorrow We'll Be Ruling the World

by klinger (orphan_account)



Series: One Night Only [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Flower's First Game Back, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Vegas Golden Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/klinger
Summary: It's Flower's first game back in Pittsburgh and Sid has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Marc-Andre Fleury
Series: One Night Only [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016134
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Tomorrow We'll Be Ruling the World

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! This is my first fic like this. 
> 
> Anything in between <> is meant to be in French. 
> 
> Title from "One Night Only" by The Struts

Sid paces back and forth, nervously. He always does this when he’s nervous. His first NHL game, Mr. Lemieux - Mario, he told him to call him Mario - found him pacing in the hallway. He’s so nervous, too nervous. Why is he so nervous? His dress shoes hit the tiling and the sound rings in his ears. He can hear one of his teammates talking, probably to a kid getting his jersey signed. Sidney should probably give the kid a puck or something, but he can’t think about that now. His mind is focused solely on-

“Hello Sid.” a familiar voice echoes in the empty catacombs of the PPG Paints arena. 

“Flower, how are you?” Sid reaches out for a hug, which Flower accepts. He looks nice, he always looks nice. 

“I’m good, how are you?” Flower sits down on the bench next to them. It’s a random cushioned seat, an odd place for a bench. But it’s their bench. It was their bench, that is. 

Sid wipes his sweaty hands on his suit coat before sitting next to him. 

“I’m good. You played well tonight.”

“So did you.” It’s an awkward silence. Sid knows he should be taking advantage of what little time they have together before Flower’s off on the plane, but he has to take it all in. Sid doesn’t think he’s totally accepted that Flower is gone. He’ll turn around in practise to whisper something to Flower and Matt will stare at him like he’s crazy. And maybe he is crazy, who knows. 

“So…” Fleury trails off. 

“I have a surprise for you.” 

“Yeah? What is it?” 

<Tanger teaches me French.> Sid says. He stumbles over some of the words, and he is sure he has his dumb concentrating face on right now.

<What is the surprise?> Flower asks, before realising. His eyes light up.

“Oh! Oh! Sid You’re speaking French!” Sid’s smile mirrors Flower’s childish grin. 

<How long has he been teaching you?> Flower asks. Sidney has to think for a second. 

<A week you leave. I ask Tanger teach French me.> Flower nods. He bets Kris has been dying

<Has it been easy to learn?> Flower asks, getting no signs of recognition from Sid. 

“Has it been easy to learn?” Flower repeats, immediately recognising Sid’s thinking face.

<No. French hard. Why gender so much?>

<I don’t know.>

<French of me good?> Sid asks. 

“Um…”

“I see.” Sid says. 

“You can get better though. Just practise.” 

“Yeah, I hope so.” 

<What has Tanger taught you?>

“Basic words and sentence structure. <apple, purple, how are you.> That stuff.” Flower laughs. 

<You’ll understand the Montreal media.> Sid shakes his head no. 

“You will understand the Montreal media.” 

“I don’t think I’m ready for that just yet.” 

<In time.>

“So now that I’m learning French, I’ll know what you and Tanger are saying about me.” Flower goes pale. 

“What, it can’t be that bad, right?” 

“No, it’s nothing too bad.” 

<Do you like Vegas?>

<Yeah. I still miss Pittsburgh but I think we have a great team.>

<We miss you. I miss you.>

<I miss you too. I still sit in the same seat on the plane.>

<Yes? Me also.> Flower smiles at that. He likes knowing that he’s still remembered every flight. 

Flower looks at his watch.

<Sid, It’s time for me to go.>

Sid smiles sadly. He knew it would come eventually, he just didn’t expect it so soon. They hugged, Sid felt calm in Flower’s arms. He welcomed the calm, he hadn’t felt it in so long. Flower turns to go.

“Flower wait.” the words flew out of Sid’s mouth. 

Flower turns to look at Sid, in his crumpled dress shirt and loose tie. Sid can’t make eye contact. 

<Flower, I love you. I am in love with you. I know it is hard because you living in Vegas and I am in Pittsburgh but we can make it. But you don’t love me too, maybe, and that is okay. But I want you to know. Before you go away.> His french sounds carefully thought out, Flower can tell Sid has practised this in front of the mirror thousands of times. 

Flower stares, and Sid’s heart drops. Did he say the right thing? What if he was right, and Flower doesn’t really love him, and now he’s gone and screwed things up. You’ve done it now Sidney, you’ve really done it now. 

He makes a split second decision and walks towards Sid. His heart beats fast, he wouldn’t be surprised if Sid could hear the ‘thump thump thump thump’ of Flower making the biggest decision of his life. 

And then he kisses him. It’s not a long kiss, but to Sid and Flower, it’s perfect. 

<I love you Sid.> Flower says, and then he turns to leave. 

Sid is silent. All of his feelings are swirling inside of him, he feels like he might vomit. He watches Flower walk away and imagines what he’ll do once he gets on the plane. He’ll look out the window, he always looks out the window on the plane. “It’s calming,” Flower had told him. And after Flower left for Vegas, Sid found himself looking out the window more, trying to find that calm. 

Flower turns the corner, and he’s gone. Sid continues pacing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing but yeah, I hope you liked this!


End file.
